A steering system of a vehicle includes steering column assembly mounted to an instrument panel of a vehicle. Specifically, the steering column assembly may include a housing mounted to the instrument panel. The housing supports one or more steering shafts that link a steering wheel to another component of the steering system. The steering shaft may rotate relative to the housing.
During a frontal impact of the vehicle, an occupant may impact the steering column assembly, e.g., the steering wheel. There remains an opportunity to design the steering column assembly that may absorb energy from the impact of the occupant against the steering column assembly.